Saiyan To Vampire
by DoomsDay2015
Summary: Goten is sent to Yokai Gakuen shortly after Beerus attacks Earth to be the school's bodyguard and be a student. How will Goten handle the school's monster as well as a few monster girls falling for him despite his childishness. Goten/Harem. ADOPTED FROM HAREM MASTER 123.


**This story was originally Harem Master123's, but was adopted by me.**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Rosario Vampire.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Countryside**

The sakura blossom road shined as Spring was way around the corner. A paved road went down the way as a mysterious bus roared on through at normal speed. The wind picked up once again as it drove down the empty road at this time, picking up any stray leaves or light garbage scattered on the ground. The bus was peculiar in structure and color, as it appeared to have six wheels instead of the usual four. The stop sign also looked to be in the shape of a pumpkin, as well as have a Jack O' lantern face on it accompanying the word STOP on it. And the grill of the bus's front was shaped like a toothy demonic grin.

Inside the bus, it was completely vacant, except for the driver and its one passenger in the back. The driver was dressed in a professional bus driver's attire, a blue suit and hat. However, the fellow's clothing seemed a bit torn at the corners, and the shoulders were covered in dust and cobwebs. The man was very lanky and his posture was hunched over, and his face seemed to be half covered by the shadows but no enough to cover the thin mustache beneath his nose. And the only thing that was sticking out of his mouth, was a big cigar as he continuously puffed out smoke with.

His passenger, the only one aboard the strange bus, who was a ten-year-old boy, sat in his seat. This boy had black eyes, wild black hair that stuck out in all directions, and a face that seemed to have never known sadness or anger, only perpetual happiness. He was dressed in a white button up shirt, with a red tie and green jacket, along with a pair of khaki white pants and white and black sneakers. He also had on him a brown suitcase with him.

This was Son Goten, the second son of Goku and Chichi.

Goten was the surprise child of his family. Not so much because of his arrival in this world, but because of the timing. His father had been killed in the battle against Cell, and Goten was born nine months later to the day. His father had left him with his mother the night just before the Cell Games. Yet despite not knowing his father until he was brought back to life seven years later, Goten was exactly like him in almost every way, from his physical appearance to his behavior, to his lack of knowledge about almost everything. Goten was the truest definition of someone who's stupidity only made him more loveable.

He smiled contently, as he watched the countryside pass him by through the bus window.

What was the youngest son of Earth's mightiest hero doing on a bus you ask? Well, that was a story in itself.

 **Three Weeks Ago**

Goten laughed jubilantly as he chased after a boy who appeared to be about a year or two older than him through the air. This boy had light purple hair, blue eyes, and a face that was incredibly handsome even at his young age. Next to Goten, this child was the cutest, most adorable child to ever live, on this or any other world. Despite his youth, this boy was already sought after by almost every girl who had ever taken a look at him. His looks, voice, behavior and the fact that he was rich were all in his favor of making him the envy of everyone around him. Girls all loved him; boys all wished they were him. This was eleven-year-old Trunks Briefs, labelled and forever to be known, for better and for even better, as the Son of Vegeta and Bulma, a fact which Trunks never ceased to be proud of.

Trunks was purest example of a boy who was simply better. It didn't matter what you did, Trunks was better. Whether it was sports, school work, music, videogames, meaningless things like seeing who could hold their breath the longest, it didn't matter. The answer was always the same; Trunks was better at it than you.

At the moment, the two half-Saiyan youths were playing a game of air-tag while in their Super Saiyan forms.

"Get back here Trunks!" Goten yelled happily as he continued to fly after Trunks who just flew behind a rock wall. Goten slowly approached it only to be shot away by a large ki blast. Goten hit the ground and held his head in pain. "Ow...that was mean!" Goten yelled angrily before shooting multiple ki blasts back at Trunks who dodged each one only to be punched in the face and sent flying by Goten who immediately chased after him.

Trunks stopped himself and blocked Goten's next attack, kneed him in the stomach, and hit him in the back. Goten stopped himself before hitting the ground and dodged Trunks's Finish Buster by flipping backwards and then charging up his Kamehameha. "Kame...kame...ha!" Goten yelled while shooting it upwards. Trunks freaked out so he charged up his own kamehameha. _"Thank goodness I learned this,"_ Trunks thought to himself before shooting it at Goten's which started the energy collision. Goten started to push back against Trunks determined not to lose to him this time.

Trunks started pumping more ki into his attack to overpower Goten. Goten suddenly felt a change in power coming from him for a second which made him lose concentration and gave Trunks enough time to overpower Goten and win their energy collision. "Ah!" Goten yelled as he was hit by both of their attacks. Trunks landed on the ground and saw the silhouette of Goten slowly stand up back in his base form. Trunks began panting hard since he used so much power to overpower Goten. Goten grabbed his arm in pain and looked around to find a way to defeat Trunks.

Trunks finally caught his breath and began to fly towards Goten. Goten sighed as he charged up a kamehameha with the last amount of power he has with one hand. Right as Trunks got closer, Goten released the attack and was sent flying towards Trunks who stopped in surprise. Sadly this led to his downfall as Goten smash headfirst into Trunks's chest making the two children fall. They both lied on the ground until Goten barely stood back up. "I win!" Goten yelled happily as Trunks moaned while lying on the ground. "Because I let you win," Trunks replied angrily.

"No you didn't! I defeated Trunks! I defeated Trunks!" Goten chanted while hopping around happily while Trunks sat in the middle brooding. After a minute, they each pulled a Senzu Bean out from their belts and swallowed them to heal. They were about to start another sparring session when Chi-Chi and Bulma walked out.

"Goten I need to talk to you privately. Come here please," Chi-Chi asked him. Goten nodded and followed his mom further away while Bulma stayed with Trunks to check and see if all his injuries had healed properly. After a minute of walking, the two stopped and Chi-Chi turned around towards Goten. "Okay! Goten, you're going to high school," Chi-Chi said happily. Goten stood there staring at his mom, not understanding what she meant for the first few minutes until finally,"What!"

Chi-Chi grimaced at the sound of her son's voice, but she nodded her head and repeated what she just said,"Yes. Goten I know that you're only 10, but the Headmaster offered me a chance to send you for free and offering to give you a state of the art education if you go there and be the school's bodyguard. I don't know how he knows of how strong this family is, but he clearly does. Besides, he also offered to give us a large amount of money if you go." Goten just soaked in everything she said before smiling at her and nodding his head making her smile back and hug him.

"So when do I leave?"

 **Present Time**

Hey, kid," the bus driver suddenly spoke up, in a voice that would make anyone's skin shoot right off their body. Goten immediately bolted in his direction as he went on, "So… you gonna be a bodyguard in Youkai Academy, eh? You should know that this place is very dangerous for kids," he told Goten who looked up to him.

Goten smiled as he replied, "It's okay! I'm really strong! I came in second place in the junior division of the World Tournament, losing to my best friend Trunks! I'm way stronger now though. I just beat Trunks before leaving today!"

The driver then chuckled a bit as he spoke up once again, "I don't doubt that, but you'd best prepare yourself mentally too. It's not exactly a school for the faint of heart…" he turned his head to the side. Goten didn't notice it, but the man's left eye glowed an eerie yellow as a smirk showed up, "… especially for any unprepared youngster who comes wandering in there."

At that very moment, the bus was approaching a darkened tunnel, as Goten muttered, "Noted."

Once the bus exited the tunnel, it stopped close by, allowing Goten to get off, as he surveyed the area all around him.

There was grim sky and a scraggly forest in the view of the spiky-haired boy. Next to him was a scarecrow-like sign which had the name 'Yokai Academy' written on it in Japanese. The nearby forest was leafless and every tree looked dead. Behind the boy was a cliff which dropped into the ocean, which was completely red as if it were made of blood instead of water. The scenery and Goten's nerves weren't helped by the various spiders, snakes, and bones that littered the ground.

"Alright," the little boy sighed to himself as he took in the scenery. "Now what are you going to do?"

"This looks like a completely different world we were in before," Goten told himself. He turned as he heard a thud sound, and saw the bus driver unload his suitcase off the bus. He pulled on his backpack and looked to the driver as he wandered back into the bus.

The driver then sat back down in the driver's seat, chuckling at seeing the boy's uneasiness written all over him, and spoke out some valuable words of wisdom. "Just be careful, kiddo." he then gave him one final smirk as he closed the doors, and then drove off, going back to the tunnel.

Goten sighed. "Guess it's time I headed out."

Picking up his suitcase, Goten headed out only to trip on a rock he hadn't noticed and fell towards the sea. Goten easily stopped himself in the air though, but he saw his suitcase landed in the water.

"Aw man," Goten mumbled before diving into the water.

He looked around, hoping to spot the suitcase only to see a large, green, sea creature with a serpentine body, looking directly at him. Goten just stared back at it before smiling and swimming around only to notice the beast was swimming after him.

Goten sighed mentally before clenching his right hand into a fist and waited for the creature to draw nearer. Once it was close, Goten launched his fist forward and it slammed right between the creature's eyes, the force of the impact sent shockwaves everywhere. The sea creature's eyes widened in shock and pain before they rolled to the back of its head. It succumbed to unconsciousness before floating to the top of the water.

Goten nodded in satisfaction before he returned to searching for his suitcase and found it sitting on a rock.

Goten swam over to it and grabbed it by the handle before shooting out of the water at top speed and landing back on the cliff. After dropping the suitcase, he got on all fours and started shaking the water off him like a dog would. After a few seconds of that, he grabbed his now wet suitcase and started walking towards the only building in the distance. Maybe if he was lucky he would find someone who could tell him what to do.

 **A Little While Later**

Traveling through the landscape was a little creepy. The place had a weird aura of fear around it, and Goten didn't like it one bit. Still, this might be what the students at the school liked so he had no real reason to complain. He noticed that numerous tombstones were littering the scenery, making him wonder if there really were that many human intruders or if they were just there for looks.

A chorus of caws startled the poor boy as he looked up. In the branches, watching down upon him was a murder of crows, with glowing red eyes.

"This place is seriously weird, but then again I have fused with someone, fought a pink monster bent on destroying the Earth, died and been brought back to life, so I can't really say something's weird," Goten said as he started to walk faster so he can hurry and go meet the Headmaster to see what he was supposed to do exactly.

Suddenly he heard a ringing sound coming from behind him, but Goten was too busy walking to notice until he saw a butterfly on a flower. He dropped the suitcase and began chasing it around to try and catch it only to stop when he saw a girl on a bicycle coming at him.

Before he could do something,

 _WHAM!_

The bicycle smashed into his forehead and sent the girl flying through the air which Goten just fell backwards and began holding his forehead. The girl groaned as she stood up.

"What did my bike hit? It felt like a brick wall," she muttered to herself angrily as she turned around and saw the boy sitting there holding his forehead.

"Ow, that hurt!" Goten moaned as he nursed the bruise that formed on his forehead from the impact, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

The girl just looked at him and a feeling entered the pit of her stomach. Suddenly a blush appeared on her face and she began moving without consciously doing it.

As Goten continued to nurse his bump, his vision was suddenly blinded by silver hair and two arms wrapped around him. "I'm sorry for hitting you little one," he heard come from the girl who was on the bike. Goten looked up at her. Goten has met a lot of girls before, young and old, but the one before him was the most dazzlingly prettiest girl you would have ever set your eyes upon.

She was Asian as plain to see, with pale skin, fifteen years of age, with a very pretty face with long silver hair that went down her back, a few bangs brushed to the right, with a slim and hourglass figure, and wearing a uniform similar to his, except it was for her size and with a short green plaid skirt. But her most distinguishing features were her blood-red and slitted eyes. She also had around her neck a leather chocker that had a silver cross hanging from it and beads connecting from the chain to the choker.

"You're pretty," he said causing her to let go of him and look away slightly with a faint blush on her face.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" she said awkwardly before deciding to change the subject "So…why are you here anyway? This isn't the kind of place meant for small children."

"I'm Son Goten and I am the bodyguard of the school as well as the new student!" he said happily as he grabbed his suitcase. The girl just looked at him before chuckling slightly.

"You? The bodyguard of the whole school? Can you prove this?" she asked him. Goten nodded happily as he threw his suitcase behind him and got into fighting position.

The girl just chuckled before running at him, only to be surprised when she felt a fist smash into her stomach. "Augh!" she screamed in pain as she collapsed to her knees. "Are you okay?" Goten asked her with his 'Son' smile plastered on his face. The girl just growled as she summoned her full power and threw a punch at him, but he easily side stepped and swiped kicked her. She jumped over it and brought her leg down to hit him with it only for him to raise his arm and catch it with minimum effort.

She looked at him shocked before backflipping only to dodge as a ki blast came at her. Suddenly she was roundhouse kicked into a tree. The tree snapped and collapsed on top of her. She groaned and started to push the tree off of her, only for Goten to grab it and throw it through the air and off the cliff. The girl just looked at him in shock. A kid just easily defeated her, stopped her strongest kick with no effort, and threw a tree like it was nothing. Who was this kid?

Suddenly the kid had an ah look and reached to his waist before remembering what he was wearing so he walked over to his suitcase, opened it, and pulled a senzu bean out from the wet gi. "Here you go. This will heal you..." Goten trailed off after finally realizing he didn't know her name.

"I'm Moka Akashiya, a vampire," she explained while inspecting the senzu bean before throwing it into her mouth, chewing it, and swallowing it. At first she grimaced at the taste, but she was shocked as her wounds healed and the pain went away. Goten helped her up and bowed to her. "Thank you for the great spar!" he said happily making her frown knowing she lost a fight to a kid that looked 7. "Yeah, you're welcome...how old are you?" she asked him.

"I'm ten. You probably thought I was younger because of my height. The people in my family are short until they reach 15-16," Goten explained as he grabbed his suitcase. Moka nodded her head when she smelt something. She looked at his forehead and saw it was bleeding, probably from when her bike smashed into his head.

"Hey, you're bleeding Goten-san," Moka told him as she started to move closer. Goten realized this as he felt it slide down his face. He was about to wipe it off with his sleeve, but he didn't want it to get dirty too soon. Moka, seeing this, sighed as she pulled out her towel from her bag and wiped it off for him. As she began to move back the smell of the blood started drawing her in until she bit his neck while holding him in place with her hands.

"Whatcha doing?" Goten asked as he saw her do this. He felt her fangs bite into his skin, but of course he didn't know what she was doing. After a minute, Moka stood back up and fixed her silver hair back into place and looked back over at her now broken bike. Goten just followed her red eyes in fascination. "Too answer your question, I was sucking your blood. Remember I told you that I'm a vampire. I need a faster way to get to the academy. The ceremony is going to end soon," she mumbled the last part.

Goten smiled as he handed her his suitcase asking her to hold it before picking her up bridal style, making her blush. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked angrily. Goten then rose into the sky causing Moka to hold onto his arms with her free hand.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she muttered angrily.

 **Please read and review I'd really appreciate it, Thanks.**


End file.
